IceCream Kisses
by LittleGirlInLove
Summary: [YukixTohru] Summer's here, but Yuki's not amused. Surely one brown haired girl can change his mind? First 'Fruits Basket' fic! [R&R]


**Ice-Cream Kisses**

**AN:** My first 'Fruits Basket' story! Forgive me if it isn't that enjoyable; I haven't written anything much for a while, but I'd find it helpful if you could review it afterwards! Please note: **This takes place when there isn't a curse**. Just to make that clear. So, hope you enjoy it, and review!

* * *

The temperature was almost unbearable; well, in Yuki's point of view anyway. The sun shone fiercely through the open door, slowly heating the room even more like an oven. In a desperate attempt to cool down, he sprawled himself onto the floor of the room and closed his eyes softly, readily accepting sleep. 

"Yuki-kun, are you ok?" His eyes darted open at the sound of someone's voice. _I_ _thought I was the only one at home. After all, aren't Shigure and Kyo at the main house?_ he thought to himself as he looked at the figure who was now towering above him with a worried expression.

"Ahh, Honda-san," he replied, rubbing his eyes slightly and pulling himself into a sitting position. However, his eyes widened again when he saw what Tohru was wearing; a short white skirt that showed off her wonderfully tanned legs and a white tank top that showed off her curves tastefully. Her hair was tied up with the ribbon he had gotten her for 'White Day' and subtle hints of rosy pink lip gloss brightened her soft lips even more. How Yuki wished he could feel those soft lips pressed against his…

"Yuki-kun?" she asked again, her expression creasing with even more worry. Yuki shook his head softly as he returned back to the real world and he couldn't help blushing slightly at his action. _Stupid hormones_, he complained silently, as he scolded himself mentally, lowering his head so that Tohru wouldn't be able to see the red colour painting across his face.

"Yuki-kun, are you sure you're okay?" questioned Tohru, now kneeling down to Yuki's level. Yuki smiled his dazzling smile at her and nodded his head in agreement.

"Really, Honda-san, I'm fine. I'm just slightly annoyed due to the heat," he replied, looking into her deep brown eyes. He found it extremely hard not to get lost in them…

"I have an idea! I'll be right back, Yuki-kun!" she announced, as she bounced off somewhere else. As soon as he was sure she was out of hearing's distance, he sighed and growled at the same time. He'd done it again! Yes, again because even 'the Prince' was a teenage boy who could get over-ruled by hormones at times.

He propped his head in his hands as he rested his elbows onto the table and sighed. He really didn't like summer. The heat made him irritable and weary and he never felt like doing anything but sleeping during the summer break. _I'm lucky I'm pretty smart. If I had to spend my summer stuck in a room with no air-conditioning, taking make-up tests, I'm sure I'd come back home and beat the crap out of Kyo every single day,_ he wondered to himself as he buried his face into his hands.

"Yuki-kun? What's wrong?" Lifting his face out of his hands, he was confronted by a worried Tohru. Again.

"Ahh, Honda-san. Sorry. I was just daydreaming," he explained, smiling reassuringly at her. Almost at once, her smile returned to her face and she handed him something.

"Here!" The bright, chirpy voice of Tohru Honda filled the room and she gave a little 'ta-dah!' as she placed a bowl in front of Yuki. He looked down and smiled at what was in it; vanilla ice cream.

"It was the only flavour we had, so I hope you don't mind!" she replied, as she took a spoonful of her one. Yuki watched as she closed her eyes tightly, making a little noise at the cold ice cream making contact with her warm tongue. He chuckled gently at how cute she looked, hoping that she wouldn't notice how he was laughing at her. Unfortunately for him, she did.

"Yuki-kun, what's so funny?" she demanded, pulling herself in a motherly-pose; hand on hip, the other still holding her ice cream bowl, face pulled into a serious expression and her head cocked to the side slightly in an inquisitive manner. She could have almost pulled it off. Almost, but, clumsiness being her nature, she fell over onto her front.

"Honda-san! Daijoubu, des ka?!"

"Daijoubu. Maybe I shouldn't lean forward so much next time," she replied, rubbing her forehead lightly. Yuki looked her up and down quickly; ice cream was **everywhere**; the carpet, on her clothes, even on her face. Before he knew it, he was laughing loudly. Tohru, not used to 'the Prince' laughing so loudly, looked at him awkwardly.

"Forgive me, Honda-san," he apologized through his laughs. "It's just that, well, your excuse and how you look is just..." He never did finish as he burst out laughing again. Tohru looked at her clothes and blushed with embarrassment. She hadn't actually noticed that she was all sticky.

"Gomenasai," apologized Yuki again, as he began calming down. He looked at Tohru sympathetically, a smile on his face; her face was bright red with embarrassment, he tried not to look, but couldn't help noticing how her top clung to her skin even more when it was sticky and there was still splodges of ice cream dotted on her face.

"Wait right here," he ordered softly, as he left the room. The moment she heard the door shut, she groaned at herself. She glimpsed at her clothes and sighed; she'd tried so hard to look good today and now she was sitting in the living room, ice cream on her top and her face sticky with it too. _I look like an idiot,_ she complained to herself as she began mopping up some of the ice cream off of the floor with tissues, but she soon found that it was almost impossible to clean up something so sticky with something so dry.

"Here, use this," offered a voice, handing her a wet cloth. She looked up to see Yuki armed with two wet cloths. She smiled sweetly at the offer and began scrubbing the floor with him, both of them laughing over the incident that had just happened. She began wiping her top and skirt with the wet cloth, while Yuki continued washing the floor.

"There! All done!" she announced, grinning in pride at how well she'd gotten rid of most of the ice cream off of herself.

"Oh, wait, Honda-san. You missed a bit," replied Yuki, rubbing her neck with the wet cloth in order to get rid of the sticky stain. The way he was gently cleaning her neck made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and Tohru tensed slightly at how close both of their faces were. Needless to say, she could feel the blood rushing to her face quickly.

"Honda-san, I'm sorry to say this, but you've missed this bit too," he added, wiping a bit off of her nose. She giggled at how motherly he was acting, but she stopped when she looked into his deep purple eyes and before she knew it, she was lost in them, but Yuki didn't seem to notice. After all, he himself was also lost in hers and for a moment, chocolate eyes were linked to amethyst eyes, neither one of them breaking contact. Well, until Yuki lunged forward and kissed her.

The kiss was soft and gentle, but still passionate in a way that Tohru couldn't describe. Of course, she had been surprised; after all, she didn't know that her innocent gazing would result in such a sudden kiss, but that's not to say that she wouldn't return the favour. She began kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm, much to Yuki's enjoyment and before he knew it, he was exploring unknown territory, the barriers being opened with a little encouragement and a bit of nibbling. However, before he had had enough of her, he broke the kiss for breath and was confronted with a puzzled, but content Tohru.

"Any reason why you did that?"

"There was ice cream on your lips, Honda-san."

Tohru smiled slyly at the boy sitting in front of her and she learnt something new again; 'the Prince' was cunning and devious and definitely knew how to get what he wanted.

"Oh, Yuki-kun, is that some ice-cream on your lips? Why don't I clean that up for you?" she asked him, playfully, but before he could answer, she was on top of him again.

And so, both of them learnt something new that day; when in need for a reason to kiss, just spill some ice cream on yourself.

* * *

So, enjoy it? Hate it? Improve it? Thanks for reading and remember, **press the little purple 'Go' button**! 


End file.
